An Eventful Christmas
by TheRelic94
Summary: My first Gohan x Videl story; my favourite pairing by far. Gohan and his family are having his friends around for Christmas, but needs to tell Videl something urgently...M for later chapters! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE. Reviews make me write faster! Thank you.
1. The Party Begins

It was Christmas time in the Son house, and mum had decided to invite everybody to stay over, but more importantly to her, my "future wife," and her family. Mum sure enjoyed jumping ahead with plans. The only problem was that I didn't know how Videl felt about me. We'd been through a lot together; high school, Saiyaman, defeating Majin Buu... but I couldn't pick up any signs of her liking me in the slightest. Since I had seen her pure determination to fly and her passion for fighting, I had taken more of an interest into her than before, and I had noticed a lot more about her than usual. I loved the way strands of her black spikey hair fell over her face, her crystal blue eyes shining through intimidatingly, as if they were searching for something.

I stumbled out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. I stretched as I stood up from the reading chair in the front room, and strode over to the door. Opening it, I was surprised to see that our first guests of the evening were Vegeta, Bulmer and Trunks.

"Hey, guys! Come on in and make yourselves at home." I said encouragingly. Bulmer and Trunks thanked me, whilst Vegeta walked through in his usual dominative attitude.

"Where's Chi-Chi? I need to talk to her about the new fashion coming out, plus some other things." Asked Bulma.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen preparing food; she's used to having to prepare a lot due to the Saiyan appetites around here," I replied, chuckling slightly. Bulma laughed also, walking out to the kitchen. Vegeta slouched against the corner wall, and Trunks had run off to find Goten.

A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang again. I reached out and opened the door, pleased to see Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18 and the rest of the Z fighters. "Hey! Come on in guys!" I said, pleased to see that everybody was here. Well, _nearly _everyone. There was still a certain group of people expected. It felt like hours before the doorbell rang again. As soon as I heard it, I felt my heart flutter a little before I leapt to the door in excitement. I opened it eagerly, to see Majin Buu, - and most eagerly awaited for - Videl, who was wearing a white blouse, yellow jacket and a black skirt. It really complimented her eyes and fiery personality without a doubt.

"Hello everyone, please come in!" I said happily, scratching the back of my head in the usual Son manner. When Buu and Hercule had passed, I turned to Videl. "Hey, Videl. ...It's nice to see you again," I told her, smiling shyly. "It's great to see you too, Gohan. I've missed you since the holidays began." She admitted, blushing slightly. I blushed also, and led her into the lounge where everybody was listening to low music and talking about Christmas plans. Videl and I walked over to Krillin and where my father now was to get some food; I was famished.

"Oh lookie here, you're hanging out with your _girlfriend,_ Gohan?" Said Krillin, teasingly, chuckling a little under his breath. I looked at Videl as both of our faces went as red as beets. "Is that sun burn Gohan or are you blushing?" Asked dad, poking even more fun at me.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me over here!" I replied, trying to batter away the comments being made. They just began laughing even more whilst I piled food onto my plate hurriedly. I ate quickly, soon not feeling as hungry as I did before. I looked over to where Videl was sitting, where she was in a deep conversation with Android 18 about something unknown to me.

"I see you can't even take your eyes off her, Gohan," said Krillin, sitting down next to me. I blushed uneasily, and smiled. "I really like her, Krillin." I admitted, looking down at my feet. "I...just don't know if she likes me."

"Oh come on Gohan, she's all over you! Just ask her already!" He replied, nudging me and winking. I blushed harder, and stood up. I looked over to where Videl was, and noticed that she was sitting on her own, thinking. I took this as my chance to try and get her on her own. I sat next down next to her as I felt my heart racing as I tried to find the words I needed.

"Videl..." I began."

"Yes, Gohan? What is it?" She replied, smiling gently.

"I...could I talk to you privately? In my room?" I asked, speaking far too fast. Luckily, she caught what I had said.

"Oh! Of course, sure." She said, surprised. We both stood up, and walked out of the room without anybody noticing.

_Now, is my chance. _


	2. Telling The Truth

As I began on what seemed the longest walk of my life, I started to worry about how I was going to place my words without sounding like a complete idiot; it was easy to make Videl angry. I wanted to put it so much better than _'I really like you'._ I had also never let Videl go into my room before, but luckily for me I had tidied it an hour before. When I had finally made my way to my bedroom, I opened the door quietly and led Videl in before shutting it behind her. Before I could get a word in edge-ways, Videl was already curiously looking around my room before coming across a photo of me hanging up by the window. I stood next to her whilst beginning to examine the photo again for myself. Ugh, oh no. She HAD to choose this picture to look at, didn't she? The picture was of me when I was 10, wearing my blue and gold armour for my journey to Namek, with my bowl cut looking out of place. I heard Videl stifle a laugh whilst I groaned.

"And when was this taken?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"When I went to Namek to defeat Frieza...I told you about it, remember?" I said, scratching the back on my head lightly. Videl just looked at me, her smiling growing. "And the haircut was NOT my idea, either." I added, just to clarify.

"Oh...I thought you looked cute." She replied as she stepped closer to me, her eyes meeting mine. I could feel myself going red - I had never been this close to Videl before. I could see a faint pinkish tinge in her skin as she leant into my face. I took in a deep breath - I didn't know what to expect from this. She leant in to my ear and whispered "Now, didn't you want to tell me something?" I stumbled backwards, falling over the cabinet. I quickly got up, rubbing my arm which had now gone numb.

"I...yeah." I replied, sitting down on the edge of my bed, my arm regaining feeling. Videl joined me, and put her hand on my knee.

"Don't be nervous, Gohan. You're worrying me, what's wrong?" She asked, looking worried. I looked her in the eyes, and swallowed nervously. "When I first met you, I always found you really pushy and annoying, the way you tried to find me out as the golden fighter, and following me around when you thought I was Great Saiyaman." She frowned slightly at these comments. "But, when I saw how much courage you had when you began learning to fly, and when you went up against Spopovich in the World Tournament, I saw you as a completely different person, and my eyes opened up more to you. I haven't ever felt this way about a girl before, Videl, and I...I feel that I love you." I finished, saying the last bit slowly as for her to not miss anything. She looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" I cried, putting my hand on her arm. She smiled gently, and came closer towards me.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words, Gohan. When I heard that you had died, I wished I had told you...that I loved you too." She put her hand on mine as a smile laid on my face. I hadn't been this happy in years; I finally felt whole again. I leant in to her face, brushing her spiked hair from her face gently. "You're so beautiful, Videl..." I told her, as I went in to kiss her softly.

"Big broootheeer! Videl! Where are you!" I heard Goten shouting from the other room. Both Videl and I jumped, sighing. _I guess we're not going to be able to spend much time together._ Goten bounded in like a lost puppy, and saw that Videl and I were still holding hands. He gawped at our gesture, and then a smile cracked across his face. "Ahahaha! Gohan and Videl are dating!" He shouted teasingly. He then ran out of the room, informing everybody at the party. Videl looked taken aback, and then groaned.

"Ugh, what's my father going to say about this? Oh well." She said, getting up. Goten had definitely ruined the mood.


End file.
